


Ill-Equipped To Act, With Insufficient Tact

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Catherine finds out why Shamir keeps slipping away once her duties are finished for the day, finding her in the stables with her horse, and before she knows it, Catherine is joining in.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Ill-Equipped To Act, With Insufficient Tact

Catherine wanted answers. She didn't know what Shamir was up to, and she didn't exactly think that there was any sort of treachery afoot, but every day, Shamir seemed to slip away when she was finished with duties, no matter what they were. Patrols, sparring, overlong meetings... If they were at the monastery, Shamir seemed ready to vanish when she could. She was good at slipping away, too; the mercenary had a way with simply vanishing sometimes. It made her a wonderful spy, one who Rhea used plenty for those purposes. But it made figuring out where she was all the more challenging, as Catherine had taken several trips at trying to find her before actually figuring out her tricks and the ways she vanished, cutting a strange and circuitous route along to reach her designation.

Shamir came into the stables through the back entrance, the one used to ride out of the monastery entirely. At this time of the evening nobody would be there; the guard shift had changed over on the hour and her long route made sure no matter how late they were in heading off that they'd be gone. The students were all retiring to their rooms, and none of them had the influence to get away with taking their steeds out on night rides. The stablemaster waited until the guard changeover to head off for a late dinner, leaving the place otherwise pretty much left empty; nothing from the outside would get past the guards, and there was no worry about anything happening on the inside.

Which meant that Shamir could squat down in the pen of her own personal horse and stroke his cock to life.

"Going to be a good night, I can already tell," she moaned, hands working along the thick, flared shaft, a ready chance for her to enjoy the hungry strokes and caresses back and forth that proved so hungry. Her tongue ran along the cock higher up, nearer the head. "I don't know why. Just a feeling. But it's just us here." Except for how it wasn't.

Catherine was watching off to the side, marveling at the way Shamir worked at the cock, tending to the shaft with her hands and her mouth with a strong certainty that shook the warrior to the core. Never before had Catherine witnessed such depravity, the indulgence of a woman in her steed with such confidence and readiness. It should have disgusted her, but she was enthralled more than anything, all the more confused for it, but she wasn't able to deny that there was something arousing and appealing to what she saw, no matter how shamefully, embarrassingly hot this was.

Shamir continued her indulgence, licking along the cock, dragging her tongue and kissing it without a care. She was happy to go. "Maybe tonight will somehow by the night that it stops just being us. I know you want another hungry horsecock lover to worship your balls with me, and I want it too. But it's up to certain people to stop spying on others and admit they're watching like filthy voyeurs." Shamir didn't break the sultry, dusky tone she was speaking, only making it even more jarring to Catherine, who clenched up in surprise and sudden panic at being called out so strongly, her eyes widening and a sense of creeping worry washing over her as Shamir's eyes drifted toward Catherine in hiding. "Unless watching is all she enjoys doing."

Being caught and called out shook Catherine, who wasn't in any way ready to face the surprise of this, but she felt like she didn't have much choice, dragged out into the light by Shamir's words. "How did you hear me?" she asked, body tense, every step a fraught and nervous march toward certain embarrassment.

"I'm fellating the only thing that walks louder than you," Shamir shot back, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she continued to plant all her hungry kisses against the shaft, completely unconcerned with the pressures rising up through her as she pushed more confidently on. Her eyes stared up at Catherine even as she licked all along the cock, almost confrontational in the way she drew attention to herself and made Catherine have to watch. No restraint, no sense, not a moment of focus or care. Just pure greed and the steadily climbing mess of utter chaos that came with taking charge.

The sight of Shamir down on her knees, confidently dragging her tongue and her bare hands along the cock of her standing, obedient horse, filled Catherine with confused emotions she wasn't the least bit ready to face. Quivering hunger and confusion brought on a rush of compromising and messy emotions, feelings she wished she was better prepared to face down and ignore, but the steady creep of confused desire continued to wash over her. These feelings didn't come off as even remotely sensible or sane now, and the worry continued to slither int her, winding her up and filling her with so many feelings she wasn't the least bit prepared to deal with or understand. "Why are you doing this?" she finally spat out.

"Because nothing is more beautiful than the bond between a woman and her horse," Shamir said. The way she played sarcasm and lust of each other made Catherine's eyes roll and her legs quiver at the same time, a side of Shamir she had never before witnessed. "Maybe you'd like to come explore it a little bit with me?" She gave an inviting smile, eyes lidded as she made one broad motion with her head, licking along the shaft and trying to tempt Catherine in, trying to invite her to come and play.

The idea of being seduced into sucking off a horse was a powerful and compromising one. Urged in toward the mess and filled with frustrating rushes of gleeful desire, Catherine decided to go for it, falling to position on her knees in front of the horse, full of tension and confusion as she invited upon herself the weird and ruinous mess before her. "I shouldn't," she said even as her hands caressed along the cock, as she offered up something hungry and driven, a caress of her hand along the dick, a feeling of weirdly frustrated, pent up aggression she hadn't really felt within her before now, but it was rising up suddenly and with insistent fervor. Calling to her. Demanding she do what she needed to do.

And she did it. Oh fuck, she did it. Her lips pressed upon the shaft, feeling the leathery skin, a strangely enticing aroma filling her nose and leaving her full of questions she wasn't sure she wanted answered. Her tongue followed after some kisses, and she could taste him. The manly, animal presence that began to awake within her compromising feelings, things she didn't feel she wanted to face, but which now proved so burdensome and spectacular that she didn't know if she could resist. Everything felt so mad and so confused, an enticing shove down into the deep end, a way to explore her most base needs and a desire too ruinous to be sure how to handle.

"There we go," Shamir purred, leaning forward and planting a kiss onto Catherine's cheek next. "That's better. Just follow me down, and do what I do, you'll learn to love this." It was an absolutely sinful thrill, and she didn't for a moment hesitate to embrace her darkest, deepest wants, and of course they could involve depraving Catherine as well. Maybe the straight-laced warrior could use something like this. Help relax her.

Catherine shouldn't have fallen so easily into this, shouldn't have felt the sweet embrace of all these emotions hit her so strongly. It was the most baffling thing she'd ever felt, a rush of confusion and panic beyond sense. She did her best to try and follow suit, licking along the cock, adoring it with her lips and falling deeper into a mess of pleasures she had absolutely no fucking clue how to deal with. It was a lot, and the more she tried to make sense of this all, the less sense any of it really made. She did her best to hold on tight, to keep up with these emotions as they burned through her, but these searing, throbbing messes of heat were just so much. Sucking off a horse was not normal or sane, and everything Catherine felt as she leaned into the tailspin left her torn.

"Now come up here," Shamir said, urging Catherine toward the head of his cock, startling the warrior by simply forcing her mouth down it. She started to suck on his shaft properly, jaw opening wide to accommodate the shaft as her head began to work back and forth, wild motions she showed off with gusto, with confidence. This was a show. An arousing challenge to Catherine, and one she hoped Catherine would meet if she got her worked up enough for it, so full of frustration and heat, dizzy messes of pleasure and hunger. Introducing her to horse fucking was a huge gamble, but she felt confident in her readiness to give in once she explored it enough.

Catherine watched in awe at the bobbing of Shamir's head, the confident and sloppy sucking that didn't last too much longer, before she drew back and offered Catherine a chance to do the same. "I've never had a man quite like this one," she confessed, trembling in confusion, feeling the raw rushes of pleasure and uncertainty did a lot to her. She wasn't entirely committed to all of this like she maybe should have been, but she was so driven by need and accepting hunger that she felt like she didn't actually have a choice. The position she found herself in was an intensely compromising one, leaving her so full of uncertain emotions, full of wants and hungers she wished she was better prepared to deal with than she really was.

And yet, as her lips parted and she sucked the flared head of a horse's cock into her mouth, she felt oddly ready for it. Brimming with hunger with power. A confused and dizzy rush of emotions she felt prepared to face with firm, confident motions. With greed and glee alike. Pushing down the shaft and accepting her position here, Catherine began to fellate the beast, sucking him down and tending to his shaft with a readiness that shook her to her core. Was she really doing this? Pre-cum dripped into her mouth, and it only urged her to suck deeper, taking on the beast’s shaft with a confidence she didn't know how to really feel about, but the pleasure was ht. An ache between her leg. A throbbing heat.

One Shamir capitalized on. She slipped a hand down into Catherine's pants, forcing it upon her and shoving fingers into her. "Mm, someone's getting wet over this," she teased, nibbling at her ear, overwhelming her with a forward and confident push into pleasure. "But you're so tense. Clearly, a threesome with another woman and her horse is what you need to relax. So why not ease up? It'll make sucking his cock a lot easier."

When was the last time Catherine had someone else’s hand between her legs? The fact that she couldn't remember shook her to her core, a reminder of just what she was into here and how overbearing it was, rushes of emotions she wasn't in any way ready to face. But she had to try. Steeling herself and bracing for the worst, Catherine continued to suck it down, treated to so much pleasure, given a rush of excitement she felt hopeless against now, just sucking, focusing, adoring this cock and giving up to everything asked of her. She just kept fucking, losing herself to this, guided by Shamir and the steady plundering of her pussy to bob her head with motions ready and certain, as confident as she could muster.

But Shamir had other things in mind for Catherine, and drew her fingers back when she felt she'd pushed her hard enough. "There's other things I have in mind for you," she moaned, drawing back, hand slipping out of Catherine's hands and seizing hers, still sticky with her juices. "I wasn't putting on a show when I said that I want someone to worship his balls with. You're joining me." It wasn't a request, but Catherine felt so shaken by the pleasure and the hunger of that possibility that she didn't know if she could possibly argue against this. She needed, dizzy and delirious, accepting the offering and the pressure, giving up to all of it, exploring the idea of total loss of control.

Getting behind the horse, both knights pushed their faces in toward the horse’s swollen ball sac, accepting something so peculiar and confused that Catherine almost found herself finally given pause over the whole thing. She just wasn't sure about everything she was leaning into, so scandalized and confused by what she was doing, the step into insanity and depravity that she accepted as normal. It felt so insane to think she could step into this with such prepared certainty, but there she was, taking him down, getting her mouth around his cock and embracing the most bizarre thing she had ever done.

Each took one of the horse's balls and began to worship them, crazed and aggressive in their indulgence of this shaft, dizzy and slavish motions of complete submission guiding them into the pleasure that awaited. They refused to restrain themselves, giving up to the pleasure and everything that came with it. Shamir was a pro, knowing exactly how to kiss and suck at the big horse nut, while Catherine fumbled, out of her depth here as conventional sexual experience felt like it was almost an obstacle to what she was doing, falling victim to frustrations and confusions hitting her harder, stronger, bringing on so many compromising rushes of pleasure.

The horse was for the most part stoic and ready to accept this pleasure, but the two lips servicing his sac at the same time finally loosed a reaction from the beast, an excitable Nosie and a show of pleasure and excitement that had Shamir moaning even louder. "He likes you," she moaned, groping at Catherine some more as she kept up this bestial indulgence, feeling free to make whatever moves she wanted on Catherine while Catherine tended to her horse. That felt only right.

Falling into a weird groove on sucking a horse's balls was something that Catherine never thought she would have done, but there she was, growing more confident, more certain, driven by pleasures she didn't have any hope of containing. There was just too much going on and all of it felt so dizzy and so raw. She needed to push on though, embracing the moment and her lust. Shoving her face in and sucking on this manly, primal creature filled Catherine with feelings that, perhaps, it was time to accept. She had been so long without anything resembling sense, and the careless thrills pushed her. Catherine knew she was opening up to a possibility of becoming something else entirely, but she didn't care. She couldn’t care. She felt so good now.

The twisted indulgence may have been changing her, but it was definitely bringing her tighter into Shamir's esteem, as the mercenary toyed with her companion, pushed her fellow knight to join her in this animal lust. But more than that, having someone to share this depravity with. She needed it, wanting to open up to a woman like Catherine her shameful truths, the bliss and the indulgence of her desire, her greed. Everything came together almost too perfectly, and with the pleasure reaching its wild peak, Catherine was ready now. Ready to burn up. 

"Come around front," Shamir said, tugging Catherine hastily once more, but by now Catherine was ready do whatever she was asked, a ripe and vulnerable mess prepared for Shamir to guide her. She was brought to the tip of the cock, where Shamir said, "You've earned this load too," as she pushed on, licking ait the head of his cock and guiding Catherine to do the same. of course, Shamir didn't keep her tongue just to the horse, and Catherine wondered how much of this was simply an excuse to make out with her, to get at her with a stubborn push and a pleasure she was utterly helpless against.

But their eager licking and the hungry, building lust added up to something brilliant for the horse, who finally responded, aching, twitching, his cock gushing forward to blast their faces with cum. Catherine had no idea how big the cum load would be until it was too late, face hosed down with so much jizz. She whined, shivered, grabbed at Shamir and tugged her into clumsy kisses as the drunken rush of greed and desire tore through her. They shared the horse's cum, the pungent sed overwhelming Catherine's senses, driving her just that little bit deeper still into the thrall of lust and unfocused need that had taken her by storm.

"I want to see you fuck him now," Shamir cooed, tugging at Catherine's clothes. "Take his cock, and prep my ass for my own turn, but you should have some fun and get to know him first." 

Was this really happening? Catherine felt dizzy as Shamir tugged her out of her clothes and urged her up to her feet, and yet, she followed along with all of it. Crazy and bizarre as it was, Catherine accepted the demand and shifted into a position underneath the horse, bent forward with her pussy bared, pants around her knees, and Shamir grabbing the cock, helping it into Catherine as the knight took a plunge into true insanity, pushing down onto the thick, ready shaft and embracing these insane and unthinkable desires. She needed to give in, needed to accept it.

And as that massive, waiting cock filled Catherine, she knew it was the right thing to do. "Fuck," she gasped, body clenching up in surprise and panic under the feeing of utter surrender that snagged at her thoughts. She needed to keep pushing, embracing the pleasure and all of its weirdness, she found herself driven to just give in, beginning to fuck greedily and harder back against the horse's cock, slamming against it, gasping out in pleasure. "It's big," was al she was able to say as she looked at Shamir.

"I knew you'd like it," Shamir purred. She didn't expect anything less from Catherine than to immediately lose control and start fucking herself hard down onto the cock. It all felt too fitting and now, she was happy to lean into all this, grabbing Catherine's hair and turning around, bending forward too as her round, waiting ass begged for attention. She pulled Catherine in, and without hesitation, the blonde began to eat Shamir's ass, tending to it with deep love and grateful affection, caring now only about giving her what she needed, what she surely deserved. "MM, you really don't do anything in half-measures, do you?"

Catherine shoved her face hard into Shamir’s ass, tongue shoving forward, working with glee and reckless hunger, pushing forward with a very unfocused and reckless pleasure, utterly unrestrained and devoid of concern. She knew what she wanted, what she needed, and she didn’t hold back the undeniable rush of chaotic and calamitous need that came on so strongly, licking at the tight hole, tending to hr greedy pucker and embracing the idea that this pleasure was all she could have ever wanted. It felt so wild and sudden, pleasures coming on without sense, without care

But the real thrill and recklessness was in the back. The meaty, girthy horsecock that Catherine shoved her way down onto, senseless and pursuing something so mad and so frustrated that she didn't know where to begin on dealing with any of it. She felt driven, unable to resist the pleasure that came with filling her pussy up with such a massive cock, and the fact that it was a horse's did nothing to actually slow this all down. she couldn’t resist what she felt, couldn't deny the pleasure getting stronger and stranger as she did her best with the moment and with what was expected of her. Nothing about this was reasonable. That was what made it so exciting. She'd never before been able to loosen up like this, but the pleasure here was overwhelming and utterly intoxicating.

Shamir pushed her ass back against Catherine's face, grabbing at her thighs and letting out proud, eager moans, loving the steady rise of heat and hunger that came with this moment of pure indulgence. "So good," she moaned. "You've eaten ass before, and I didn't think you'd be the kind at all. There's more to you than I thought!" With her head rolling eagerly back, Shamir kept up the thrill and the hunger of having her ass devoured, rising swells of joy and heat that she was able to embrace stronger, greedier, letting unrestrained pleasures tear through her and bring her a certainty more powerful than she felt she could bear.

Giving up to Shamir's every wicked indulgence, Catherine sure felt like she was learning things about herself even she didn't know, eating ass and taking horsecock a the same time with a startlingly ready and certain sense of complete fucking surrender, a hopeless rush of pleasure coming on greedier and messier as she tried her best to handle all of it. She felt lost to the satisfaction that seized her, the thrill of getting fucked like this. She was shameless, unrepentant, and felt like she was leaning on the verge of something truly spectacular as her every effort was rewarded so thoroughly. So desperately.

A steady rise in panic and pressure provided Catherine with all the desire and want she could have hoped for, trembling rushes of need and desperation she threw herself hard into, lost to pleasure that felt more certain and more senseless than she could have dealt with. It was spectacular in the best and most intense of ways, worsening desires that hit with fire and with something to prove, and all Catherine could do was accept that this was hot and that she was falling deep into the molten acceptance of the moment, of the pleasure. This felt amazing, and she didn't have the strength to deny it.

The horse's orgasm caught Catherine off guard, pushing her limits and shocking her with the sudden mess of wild heat, a pleasure and a satisfaction she didn't have any hope of resisting. The throbbing mess of cloying heat and weirdness did to her something truly mad, pushing her over the edge and setting aflame her greatest needs. She was hopeless, hungry, driven by want as strong and as potent as could be, and it urged her to lose herself to eating Shamir's ass, driving the archer to an unchaste, anal-only orgasm from having her ass tonguefucked.

"So good," Shamir moaned, biting her lip, heaving, gasping, shivering. "Fuck, you really are..." She turned around quickly, tugging Catherine into a kiss and tugging her off her horse's cock, Catherine accepting and embracing the pleasure behind something so mad and so wild that she couldn't resist this all. Catherine came into this kiss far more readily than the last, now hopeless, fuck-drunk, lingering in the wake of the orgasm she'd just been hit b and needing to give in, throwing herself to the pleasure and the hunger behind this need. Catherine was hers now, and only one thing could make Shamir happier.

Swapping around in position, Shamir got under her horse, Catherine gasping the cock and taking charge, graciously paying back her help. "Into your ass?" she asked, wanting confirmation even as she guided the cock into place.

"I only take him in my ass," Shamir confessed, nodding readily. Catherine didn't ask why, she just guided it in, and Shamir happily shoved her way down onto the cock with a ready, greedy motion and something to prove.

The feeling of the thick horsecock filing her ass was everything Shamir needed, making her moan in ravenous, gleeful approval of what she felt wash over her, pleasures she didn’t try to shy away from or deny herself. She wanted it too badly, craved the satisfaction and the warmth of filling herself with horsedick. There felt like no time to deal with the commotion and the primal, throbbing heat. Her time had come, and Shamir was now ready to fuck, pressing back against her steed and tugging Catherine into her kiss again.

But Catherine refused the kiss, having other ideas as she shoved face between Shamir's strong thighs, starting to lick her pussy while the horsecock reamed her ass. She wanted to repay the archer, and showed her great delight and gratitude for opening her up to this world, full of smoldering need, dizzy want, and feelings of reckless hunger. She needed to accept the pleasure taking her, the stormy rushes of desire and want she was so happy to succumb to, and the more she opened up to it, the happier she felt, licking away at Shamir's slick and ready hole, greed overbearing and without sense, uncontrolled hunger just slamming into her again and again.

"Fuck! I love this side of you," Shamir confessed, biting her lip and savouring the joy of Catherine eating her pussy with such grateful fervor. She was better at this than at eating ass, and it was the perfect counterpoint to fucking back against her horse, filling herself up and challenging the hard plunge down. Deeper throbs f pleasure, wild greed, and an unfocused sense that what she needed most was to give in, all conspired against her in this dizzy haze. Shamir loved this, and she started to jerk back on faster and greedier, and the pleasure rose ever hotter, wilder, bringing her so much pleasure and need that she didn't feel like she could resist all of it.

Catherine was unable to resist the pleasure and the joy of letting go, the thrill and the wicked, unravelling want that she felt so hopelessly unable to resist. It brought on so many messy feelings, so many emotions too potent and too dizzy for her to be entirely sure how to handle them. The idea of holding back was unthinkable now; all that Shamir wanted was more, and taking this plunge so happily, she savoured the idea that this, right here, was truly it.

Together, Shamir and Catherine struck a wild balance of depravity, Shamir showing off her experience but Catherine’s eagerness to push in and keep up proving a potent combination, one Shamir was eager to see how else she could milk as she abandoned all sense for the sake of this singular moment right here. Together, she knew they would be a potent duo, and she just had to ride out the moment now, to savour the pleasure, the steady rise of her heartbeat and the thrill of getting fucked by her own steed. She wasn't able to hold back the pleasure, and she knew she was due for a crash.

The searing rush of wild, orgasmic thrills hit Shamir just right. Catherine's tongue and her horse's cock conspired to unravel her, and she screamed out in delight, clinging to her horse's sides as he pumped her ass full of cum, made her belly bulge out a little bit from the overly generous load he gave his rider, her pleasure shameless, heaving, and Catherine caught Shamir, keeping her from flopping down face-first into the hay.

Instead, Catherine pulled Shamir on top of her, letting them snuggle up and linger against one another in the hay, soaking in their mutual afterglow with kisses and caresses, lazy strokes and reassurances they both wanted more, that the was pleasure yet to be found. Neither tried to resist the burning, hungry truth awaiting them. The pleasure was hot, shameless, and as they lingered against one another, they shared the lingering, warm certainty that they wanted each other now. The horse was a good excuse, a bonding exercise, a way to keep things fun, but everything about Shamir's kisses said that she was after Catherine more than she was after animal cock, and Catherine was all too happy to indulge and agree with that assessment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
